Dime que me amas
by Lyndis-san
Summary: Ellis no sabe que tipo de emociones hay en ella, sólo sabe que sea lo que sea quiere que su persona más querida comparta ese sentimiento. Nadie sabe qué siente, aunque le resulte complicado aceptar el riesgo que corre al enamorarse. One-Shot/WAFF. NxE


Bueno, este es el primer FanFiction que escribo y subo a mi cuenta (recién hecha *-*). Antes había hecho algunas cosas propias o algún relato corto sobre personajes (KonataXKagami /) pero nunca me había atrevido a registrarme y subir nada asique.. Bueno, no estoy muy segura de cómo debo hacer esto, pero supongo que me iré acostumbrando.

Bueno, aquí dejo un One-Shot sobre Nadie y Ellis, que bien no sean pareja explicita en la serie para mi el ultimo capitulo deja las cosas bastante fáciles para que vuele la imaginación =D

Ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, sino a _Kōichi Mashimo_ y _Bee Train, _y no hay ningún tipo de animo de lucro.

Y por favor, se agradecen comentarios tanto para mejorar, o por si hay algo mal aquí (no se me dan bien estas cosas T.T) ¡Saludos! ^^

* * *

**Dime que me amas  
**

Una lágrima amenazó con caer cuando Ellis cerró el ojo con brusquedad, molesta por una mota de polvo intrusa. Se frotó los ojos con delicadeza y sin decir palabra, agachando la cabeza par evitar que el viento siguiera azotando su rostro debido a la velocidad del Jeep.

Nadie le lanzó una mirada furtiva sin girar la cabeza, como solía hacer, para estar pendiente de cada movimiento de Ellis. Le fascinó observar la ternura que la embargaba al verla de ese modo infantil, y no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa.

En realidad, siempre le fascinaba Ellis. _"Esto no puede ser bueno"_

Lo cierto era que aquella pequeña bruja, que ni tan siquiera conocía al completo sus poderes ni tenía decisión sobre como o cuando ejecutarlos, la había hechizado de alguna manera especial. No tenía otra explicación, o al menos no otra que Nadie fuera a aceptar con tanta simpleza. ¿Por qué? Porque Nadie nunca se había enamorado de una chica, y menos aún de una chica tan importante para ella.

_"Espera, si no quiero enamorarme precisamente por lo importante que es, ¿cómo se que no estoy enamorada ya por darle esa importancia…?"_

Esta vez fue el turno de Ellis de sonreír. Sus ojos violetas se posaron en una Nadie confundida y divertida gracias a la expresión que se observaba en su rostro entre la concentración en la carretera y una extraña mueca con la boca.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, aunque tampoco fue muy complicado ya que la chica rubia no se había molestado en ser discreta. Incluso soltó una pequeña risita al chocar sus ojos con los de Nadie, la cual ya estaba demasiado avergonzada para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-¡Eh! ¿No te rías de mi no?- comentó con naturalidad Nadie. A pesar de que estaba avergonzada, era Ellis. No podía estar mal con ella de ningún modo

-Es que eres muy linda cuando estas así. – Respondió con simpleza Ellis, teniendo como consecuencia una subida del tono rojizo de las mejillas por parte de Nadie que hizo que la chica rubia sonriera abiertamente.- Amo verte así, Nadie.

Hacía tiempo que Nadie no volvía a escuchar algo así de Ellis. Se lo había dicho antes de que partieran hacia… Hacia… Dios sabe hacia dónde partieron. El caso era que cuando Nadie escuchó eso por primera vez, una sacudida desde dentro acompañada del escalofrío más placentero de su vida habían estremecido su cuerpo de felicidad. Desde entonces, la pelirroja no hacía más que soñar con aquellas palabras saliendo de la boca de Ellis, pronunciadas con su suave voz hacia ella de nuevo.

_"Nadie, ¿en qué demonios piensas?"_ Se reprendió a sí misma. Ellis era su amiga, la persona más importante para ella, todo lo que tenía… ¿Por qué fastidiarla? El amor solo provocaría que todo acabara si fallaba y, llegado el momento, ¿cómo iba a superarlo? No podría, simplemente no lo superaría.

Sus pensamientos debieron reflejarse en su expresión, como siempre. Para la mala suerte de la cazarrecompensas, Ellis conocía bien sus expresiones. Quizá demasiado bien debido al tiempo que dedicaba a observarla.

-Nadie, ¿estás bien?

-Sí sí, sólo es que hace algo de calor y estoy un poco cansada, nada más.- sonrió Nadie tratando de tranquilizar a Ellis sin muchos resultados.- Pero pronto llegaremos a un área de descanso, no te preocupes.

La sonrisa de Nadie era forzada, y Ellis lo sabía por lo que solo consiguió hacer que la bruja se preocupara más. La miró a los ojos, aprovechando que aún sostenía su mirada antes de volver a centrarse en la carretera.

-Te amo.

Nadie se salió de la carretera, aunque consiguió controlar el Jeep en el último momento para no volcar, no quiso volver a la carretera sino que frenó y se paró a un lado, tratando de coger el aire que había contenido al escuchar esas palabras.

Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad y su sentido común no enloquecer con esas palabras y lanzarse a por un beso de los labios de Ellis. No podía ser, no podía estar pensando eso de su amiga… Era Ellis, y la amaba tal y como era con ella ahora, ¿como echar por suelo todo eso? Por mucho que deseara un pequeño paso más, era aun mas fuerte el deseo de tenerla siempre a su lado.

Cabizbaja, se apoyó con lentitud en el volante cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dejando que sus ideas bajaran de su cabeza. Daba igual a donde fueran, sólo quería no tener que luchar otro día mas contra lo que, inevitablemente, había comenzado a sentir por su amiga mucho antes de que tan siquiera fuera consciente.

De pronto, unas manos suaves la agarraron con una delicadeza extrema, provocando una agradable reacción de su piel tostada y curtida por el sol. Los ojos azules chocaron con los violeta de Ellis. A Nadie se le encogió el corazón al darse cuenta de la firmeza que estos desprendían. Normalmente, eran inocentes, distraídos, pero ahora había algo diferente en ellos. Le recordó a aquella vez que la chica rubia quiso marcharse al desconocer sus poderes por miedo a dañarla… Para no dañar a la persona que más quería; a Nadie.

Pero no, no era exactamente así. Había algo más detrás de esos ojos esta vez, algo que estaba haciendo que Nadie se inquietara, aunque sacó fuerzas de donde tan siquiera sabía que tenía para mostrar una firmeza que no podía sentir observando esos ojos.

-¿Por qué cuando te digo te amo reaccionas así, Nadie?

El tono de voz quebrado hizo que Nadie tuviera ganas de abrazarla fuerte. A pesar de su mirada firme, su voz daba la alarmante sensación de que podía echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Los ojos de Ellis se humedecieron aun manteniendo su expresión.

-Nadie siempre hace cosas raras cuando digo algo así y… No sé por qué es, porque no se que tienen de malo esas palabras pero sé que cuando las digo es porque hay una sensación aquí.- Ellis se llevó una mano de Nadie a su pecho, provocando un fuerte sonrojo por parte de ambas. La rubia inspiró profundamente y siguió con total serenidad.- Una sensación que me obliga. No se que es, no se si es malo o si es que mi corazón funciona mal pero… Sé que no puede ser eso, porque si estuviera mal no me sentiría tan bien como me siento cuando veo los ojos de Nadie brillar.

Los ojos de Ellis cedieron y una única lágrima cayó silenciosa, provocando que a Nadie se le encogiera el corazón a cada palabra y a cada suspiro, que no podía evitar dejar escapar.

-Y esa sensación me hace querer llorar. Sé que se llora cuando algo duele, cuando un niño se cae o se golpea llora, pero yo no me hice daño… Sin embargo, quiero llorar siempre que digo algo así y Nadie no responde lo mismo. Siempre que digo esas palabras estoy esperando que Nadie las diga, y en ése libro que tiraste leí que cuando uno le decía a la otra que le amaba ésta respondía lo mismo. ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

Las lágrimas ya salían de los ojos de Ellis sin control ninguno. A pesar de que no sollozaba, su cuerpo se sacudía y su pecho, en el que seguía la mano de Nadie, bajaba y subía con una gran rapidez.

La cazarrecompensas se había quedado muda. No esperaba algo así ni mucho menos, no esperaba una declaración y menos de Ellis… ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Si hacia apenas unos meses le preguntaba que era el amor. En cambio allí estaba, esperando que Nadie pronunciara las mismas palabras que a ella le hacían sentirse viva. Sin pensarlo, quitó la mano del pecho de Ellis y esta vez posó la de la chica rubia sobre el suyo, haciendo que ésta se diera cuenta de cuan fuerte golpeaba su corazón contra su pecho. Ellis abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Nadie.

-No lo hago porque no sabía que querías decirme exactamente, ni si debía interpretar el por qué de esas palabras, pero eso no significa que no me hagas sentir esto cuando me dices eso.- Nadie sonrió, esta vez radiante, creando un ambiente propio mientras que su corazón parecía llegar a la mano de Ellis.- Sin embargo, ahora que sé por qué me lo dices creo que no está de más que yo pueda decirte algo así…

La mirada que compartieron en ese instante fue tan intensa que el mismo sol habría tenido miedo de quemarse de haberse hallado allí.

-Yo también te amo

Nadie sonrió y Ellis se quedó boquiabierta. Algo dentro de ella estaba sucediendo, algo que no comprendía muy bien y que no la dejaba pensar con claridad qué debía hacer o decir ahora. Sin embargo, si tenía bien claro que deseaba hacer en ese instante.

Acercó su rostro al de Nadie con rapidez, y depositó un beso suave y fugaz sobre los labios de ésta, quien se sonrojó completamente ante esa acción. Ellis sonrió tímidamente al ver a Nadie de esa manera, y aunque se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer fue esta vez la cazarrecompensas la que se adelantó.

Tomó el rostro de Ellis con delicadeza y decisión, y posó sus labios sobre los de la bruja. El contacto fue electrizante, refrescante y delicioso. Ellis sintió miles de cosas dentro de sí, cosas nuevas que no sabía que significaban, pero que estaba dispuesta a descubrir si era Nadie quien se las enseñaba. Lo que Ellis no sabía, es que Nadie tenía una sensación similar pues nunca había podido amar a nadie tanto como lo hacía con Ellis, y aquel torbellino de sensaciones era completamente nuevo para ambas.

Se separaron, se miraron y solo tuvieron tiempo para sonreír antes de abrazarse durante largo rato y retomar su camino, esta vez con nuevos pensamientos en la cabeza:

Nadie pensaba en que evitar lo que sentía por no estropear su amistad con Ellis era estúpido, pues si sus destinos no estaban entrelazados daría igual si eran amigas o amantes, aunque el eco de esta última palabra le resultó infinitamente más agradable. Lo que tenía claro, era que no podía dejar escapar esas mariposas que tenía en el estómago al recordar la suavidad de los labios de la bruja.

Ellis por su parte, pensaba en que era afortunada de descubrir cada día más sobre las sensaciones y emociones que no había pensado que podían ser tan fuertes como decían en esa extraña novela. Aunque debía reconocer que era mucho más placentero cuando era Nadie quien se las hacía sentir… Además, no paraba de cuestionarse con alarmante seriedad si la parte trasera del Jeep sería un lugar cómodo y adaptado para hacer el tipo de "cosas" que los protagonistas hacían al caer la noche.

* * *

En fin, es lo que me hubiera gustado ver de la serie (entre otras cosas, muahahaha) x)


End file.
